


The Jet-Head Case

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: A little bit noncon, A vagina is rubbed on a face, Cop Husbands, Crack, Cumshot, Detectives, Jet addiction, Jet heads, M/M, takahashi - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Nate, known cop husbands, tackle the Jet-Head Case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jet-Head Case

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell who started watching Dragnet?

“This is the city, Boston. Only a thousand people live here, but it still remains one of the filthiest places around. You've got weirdo journalists, food-serving robots, corrupt mayors, and plenty of chem heads to suck the farts from every Brahmin asshole in the wastes. When these people start getting desperate and rowdy, that's where I come in. I carry a badge.”

 

Nick turned and looked at Nate sitting in the seat across from him.

 

“No you don't. I'm the one that carries the badge around here! You carry a vag.”

 

Nate pulled out the taxedermized vagina that he kept in his pocket.

 

“My lucky V. Man, the hell holes I would be in if I didn't carry this thing around with me.”

 

Nick gave Nate a funny look. Suddenly, a man burst through the door of Valentine's Detective Agency looking very concerned.

 

“The Jet-Heads are trying to strip Takahashi down and snort him again!”

 

“Always with the robots. The man behind the desk is my partner, Valentine. I'm Friday.”

 

“Nate, cut the stupid cop show nonsense we have a robot to save!” "Dragnet theme!"

 

They ran outside and down the alley. They slid around on their heels and continued towards the noodle stand. There was a crowd surrounding the stand. They were all cheering.

 

“This is the Boston P.D.! Hands where we can see them!”

 

“Nate, stop it!”

 

The crowd turned and burst out laughing.

 

“Haha! Valentine's new pet thinks he's a cop!”

 

Nate went up and decked the person who said that. He then leaned down and rubbed the leathery vagina over the person's face.

 

“Nate, leave him out of your rituals! Heel, boy!”

 

Nate got up and walked over beside Nick.

 

“Everyone clear out, now. Stop trying to huff this robot.”

 

The crowd just stared at the two of them in shock. The vagina ritual left them all very confused and frightened.

 

“Clear out!”

 

The synth's voice distorted with the higher decibel levels. But, they remained.

 

Nick took out his pipe revolver and shot it in the air. Instantly the crowd scrambled away. Nick and Nate gathered up the parts of Takahashi that were scattered around and brought them with the rest of Takahashi's body back to the detective agency.

 

Once inside, they got to work reconstructing him. They had done it several times before. I mean, with Hancock refusing to send his robot child support in jet every week the citizens got withdrawals and felt the only logical explanation was to try to inhale the problem robot child. Oh yeah, Takahashi is the child of both Nick and Hancock. They found a Japanese protectron program and thought it would be cute to have a child. Well, before the big split between them.

 

The leecherds were soldered to the plastureds. It was all complete, except for the programing. The jet-heads had removed the Japanese holotape and had successfully huffed it.

 

“Dammit, they killed him!”

 

Nick was going mad with rage. Robot rage! He trashed his typewriter and screamed softly. Nate restrained him and took him into the other room.

 

“That was my child! Our child! The last thing I had to connect me with Hancock, gone! All because he wouldn't send the jet!”

 

“Valentine, clam down. Look, it is all over now. Maybe now this will get Hancock's attention.”

 

Nick started to calm his breathing.

 

“Yeah, maybe he will actually talk to me now.”

 

Nate got out a cigarette and put it in Nick's mouth. He lit it and Nick blew smoke into Nate's face.

 

“Oh yeah, that's the top notch robot second hand smoke that I love.”

 

Nate started rubbing Nick's thigh when he found something solid closer to the crotch.

 

“Oh! What have we here?”

 

“It's called a god damn penis, Nate!”

 

Nate whimpered.

 

“Sorry, still a little heated.”

 

Nick looked at his left wrist. There was a wrist watch shaped object built into his wrist. It was a thermometer and it read 120 degrees.

 

“Well, maybe I can cool you off.”

 

“Give it a shot, hot stuff.”

 

“Oh, I am sure someone will be shot with some hot stuff real soon.”

 

A bullet of red hot robot semen shot out of Nick's trousers and hit Nate in the face.

 

“Jesus!”

 

“You talked dirty to me, Nate! How else was I supposed to respond?”

 

“You got me there.”

 

The semen burnt a hole through Nate's cheek and into his mouth. It swam as a unit down his throat.

 

“Tastes as good as always. Now, come here and snuggle old Friday.”

 

“Enough of the cop show!”

 

They got into spooning position and went to sleep. Another crime solved, but with now arrest. It was a good day to be a crimeanol, a criminal.

[DRAGNET THEME]

 


End file.
